


Forbidden Love

by Peace10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace10/pseuds/Peace10
Summary: Prince Astral is the prince but he has an arranged marriage with a princess. Who is it? How does he react? And most importantly, what does he do? Does he just accept this or does he rebel? Does he find true love? Read this to find out!
Relationships: Astral/Zexal (Character)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**This has nothing to do with the Yugioh Zexal plot! This is my own idea. Please be considerate of this story. Thank you!**

**Astral's POV:**

My name is Astral and I am the prince of Astral world! My life is ok. I have parents that love me very dearly and I have tons of people that respect me!

Sometimes, I wish I could be a normal Astralian. At least, they could decide what to do and when to do it.

All of my life, I have never been to Earth before. I really want to go there someday and check it out. I have no freedom at all! It's not that my parents are bad or anything. It's just that they are overprotective of me. As you could guess, my parents rule this world. My father is Eliphis and my mother is Enna. They are the king and queen of this world which makes me the prince.

I guess they are overprotective because when I was little, I was almost killed by assassins! That's why wherever I go right now, my bodyguards always follows me. There were at least 10 attempts of assassinations before my parents forbid me to ever leave this world. Anyway, now they are being protective more than ever because of this war between my world and Barian world. Both worlds have been fighting for millions of years without a winner. Honestly, I just want this war to end already. I can't stand the thought of my people dying anymore. I just wish there was a way that both worlds could live in peace!

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door "Pardon my intrusion, your highness but the king and queen wanted to speak with you in the main castle". That was one of my father's messengers. "I will be right out". I replied. I flew to the main castle where my mother and father were sitting on their thrones.

"Hello mother, father how are you doing"?

"Astral, no need to be so formal with us when there are no one here" my father said.

"Thank you, father. Anyway, why do you call me here"?

My mother spoke up "Sweetie, we wanted to discuss with you something that will end this war between us and Barian world..."

Why did my mother hesitant just now?

"Really? That's great! What is it?" I said,

"We fear that you wouldn't like it."

My father said Hmm... I was getting suspicious but decided to throw that away.

"Alright, what is the way"?

I asked both of my father and mother walked towards me and told me to sit down. By then, I was really suspicious!

"Ok, what is it"?

My father spoke up "Did you know there is a Barian princess called Starlight"?

I think I know what is going on but I want to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes, I have heard of her before. She is the last Barian princess of her kind. Why do you you mention her? Does she play a key role in this plan?" I asked

My mother spoke up "She does play a role in this plan and so do you, my son".

I prayed that this is not what I think it is!

My mother said, "In order to achieve peace with Barian world, there is only one way. That way is to have an arranged marriage between Starlight and you Astral".

I knew that was coming! I was suspicious from the beginning. I will not let them decide who I should marry!

"We know that this is hard for you Astral but this is the only way to get peace for our world". My father said

" Is this the only way"? I said, hoping that there was another way.

"Unfortunately, this is the best way that we could come up with". My mother said I sat there, all hope lost.

"There has to be another way! I am not getting married to a Barian that I know nothing about"! My voice rising a little.

"Son, I wanted you to get married to someone you love but you are the prince. You have to do your princely duties. Even if that includes marriage to a Barian". My father said,

"Father, mother, you can not be serious about this. You are joking, right? Please tell me that you are joking"!

My mother and father hugged me and said "Son, we are sorry but we are not joking. We wanted you to have a good life, to marry the person that you love but because of this situation that we are in right now, you have no other choice". My mother said

"So you are forcing me to get married to a girl that I know nothing about?! A girl that I do not even love"?! My voice rising even more

"Astral, I wish there was another way but there is not. As a prince, you must do this to achieve peace for our world"! My father said coldly as I stood there trying to comprehend his words.

He has never been so cold before much less yelled at me before. "There has to be another way. There has to be".

"Astral, this is for the good of our world". My mother said softly

"But what about me? What do I get? If I marry her then I will be doomed with a girl that I do not even love for the rest of my life! Is that how you want your son to live?!" My voice is now filled with anger

"As our son, you will do what you are told to do. You will get married to Starlight and that is final"! My father said coldly and angrily.

"You two would sacrifice your own son's happiness to achieve peace"?! I said yelling and with a lump in my throat. I took off flying. I just couldn't believe it.

"Astral wait"! My mother called out but I was long gone.

**Eliphis's POV:**

I was not expecting him to lash out like that. This marriage thing must have him rattled. I wish there was another way but there are no other options. If we keep fighting, all of our people will be in big trouble!

"Don't worry Enna, Astral just needs to calm down and think this through".

**Enna's POV:**

I have never seen him angry before. Usually, he is calm and collected but this time, it is different. I wonder what is bothering him.

"Maybe, it's Astrid! His best friend that died in the hands of a Barian". I said remembering when that happened

"Your right"! My husband said "She was so young when that tragedy struck. Astral was never the same from that day onward"! I said He was so sad that day that he fainted and was very sick for a couple of days. Then he changed...

**Hi, this is my first story for Yugioh Zexal. I am posting this on Fanfiction.net under the account Peaceful and Calmness. So go check it out there. If you have any suggestions, then please comment down below, and please if you read this story on my fanfiction account, do me a favor and favorite it so that you know when it updates. Thank you!**

**-Peace!**


	2. 2

**Starlight POV:**

I wish my life was different. I wish that I wasn't a princess! I want my life to be the way it was before! I sat there on my bed crying.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room. A little princess who doesn't have to worry about anything at all. My mother and father came in and played with me. We would have the greatest time playing and talking! I can still remember their voices:_

_"Star, don't run so fast. Daddy can't keep up"!_

_"Star, I just fixed up your hair. Now I have to do it all over again"!_

_That was my mother's voice._

_An eight-year-old me saying_

_"I love you, mommy and daddy! Don't you ever leave me okay?"_

_"We promise that we will never ever leave you, Star. You are our little angel"! They both say_

_"Pinky promise"?_

_Pinky promise! Daddy ruffled my hair and mommy hugged me tightly!_

_End of flashback_

It's been 10 years since they parted this world. I wish that they are here with me! Tears streamed down my face.

My life was so much better back then. I didn't have to worry about anything and people didn't try to kill me!

People try to assassinate me every day! I have no one to depend on but myself in this cold, dark world.

I am a princess but in real life, Don thousand controls Barian world. He rules with an iron fist.

I am just a princess without any power! Ever since my parents died.

I was still sulking when I heard a voice outside my room.

"I am very sorry to disturb you but The Great Ruler, Don Thousand, wants you in the main castle right now"! That was one of his messengers of evil.

"I will be right there". I wiped off my tears and went out to go see Don Thousand.

When I got there, he was sitting on the throne with a cold expression on his face.

"What took you so long"? He growled

"I...I was doing something. It won't happen again"! I was stuttering because of his voice.

"Any way that aside, you know that our world is in trouble right now and if we don't do something soon". He said coldly.

"Y..yes". I know that.

"Good". He said narrowing his eyes

"Have you ever heard of Prince Astral of Astral World"?

"Yes, I have, your Majesty". I am wondering what is he planning.

"I am assuming you know what I mean"?

"N..no, your majesty. I.. I don't know what you m..mean". I said stuttering in fear.

"You really are an idiot! I can not believe that you are this stupid that you can't even understand what I mean"! He said coldly and harshly.

Meanwhile, I was trying not to cry in front of Don Thousand.

"What I mean is that in order for Barian world to not be in trouble, I agreed with the people of Astral world to let you be engaged to the Prince of Astral world, Astral". Now, do you get it?!

I stood there, I was trying to comprehend what he was saying!

"I don't agree with this"! I finally said.

"Excuse me?! You dare defy me?! You little brat"!

He struck my cheek leaving a bruise with blood on my face. I was now lying on the floor with tears flowing from my face.

"You know what happens when you defy me, don't you"? He whispered.

"You don't have a choice in this matter. I have already decided on the wedding date. It's 2 weeks from now. So get ready, you brat"! He laughed evilly and walked away.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you dare defy me again, it's not going to be pretty for you". He walked away leaving me alone on the floor with blood on my face and hands.

I slowly got up and limped to my room. I burst into tears! I can't believe I am about to get married to a person that I know nothing about! I will not let him decide my fate or my marriage.

I slowly walked over to my closet and packed my bags. I am leaving this world tonight! Nothing is going to stop me from doing so.

10 pm:

It was raining and thundering outside right now. I snuck out of my room and I darted into the woods. Unfortunately, I got noticed by a bunch of guards and they chased after me! I ran as fast as I can and after a while, I lost them in the woods.

Just as I thought that I was safe, one of the guards was fast and caught up with me.

I ran faster but right in front of me was a huge cliff.

"Princess, you got to head back to the castle".

"I had enough of Don Thousand! He controlled my life ever since my parents died. Now, he wants to dictate who I marry too?!"

"Please, let me go!"

"Sorry princess but I can't do that".

He started to approach me slowly and I started to back away. I am getting closer to the cliff. Rocks fell off the side of that cliff.

"It's the end of the line princess, give up and come back to the castle".

"Never! I won't let him control me anymore. I would rather die than go back to him and that castle"!

Without thinking, I jumped off the cliff and into the darkness.

**Hi everyone, please leave some comments about this story! If you have any suggestions that I should add then feel free to leave a comment. Thank you very much!**

**-Peace**


	3. 3

**Hi again! I do not own Yugioh Zexal!**

**Starlight's POV:**

I jumped off the cliff! It was raining and thundering out and I could hear someone yelling out my name from who knows where. I remembered my head hitting something like a brick or a branch. Then, I blacked out.

Even though I was unconscious, I had regained some consciousness. I was semi-conscious when I heard a bunch of voices from people? Aliens? All I know that they are floating and was glowing.

Just then, a male figure floated towards me. All I could make out were those two mismatched eyes. One is white and one is gold! I suddenly felt weightless like somebody was moving or carrying me. I had so many questions to ask but I blackout again.

**Astral's POV:**

I flew out of the main castle in a hurry. I still couldn't believe that my mother and father would sacrifice my marriage for peace! I went to my room and calmed down a bit.

Maybe I overreacted. It's not that bad, right? No no no! I am not getting married to a Barian that I don't even know!

On the other hand, I am a prince, and if this marriage could bring peace to this world then... I am conflicted!

I don't know what to choose anymore.

It's raining right now. For some reason, rain calms me down and makes me feel relaxed. I decided to clear my mind by going outside to take a walk.

Of course, my bodyguards are with me. I have to find a way to ditch them. I was thinking of a way when a crowd gathered in front of me staring at the ground?

I find this intriguing so I came closer. When they noticed me, people all bowed and showed respect. I hate it when people do that! Anyways, I noticed a female with long white hair laying there on the ground unconscious. I was about to approach her when my bodyguards stopped me.

"Your highness, we do not know if this is an assassin or not. You must be careful".

"Would an assassin be lying on the ground with wounds on her body? Plus, she is unconscious right now and seeks medical attention!" I said in a hurry

Since it was still raining out, I took off my jacket and covered her with it. I picked her up and flew as fast as I can to the castle.

When I was there, my parents were startled about me carrying an unconscious female into the castle.

"Astral, why are you carrying an unconscious girl in your arms?" My father asks with curiosity.

"This girl needs a doctor as soon as possible. As for the why part, I will fill you in later". I said in a hurry

The doctor came and said her wounds are not harmful and should disappear in about two days. As for her head injury, she could lose her memories of who she is.

"Can she regain her memories"? I asked.

"She could, your highness. There's a very slim chance of that happening though".

"Thank you for your services".

"My pleasure, your highness".

He was dismissed.

"So Astral, what's the story"? My father asks

"I am not sure myself but what I assume is that she fell down a cliff and she injured her head".

"Oh my! What a poor girl. I wonder where her family is." My mother said

"Where ever they are, they must be very worried about her." My father said

"Astral, you had a long day, you should get some rest". My mother said

"I will rest in the guest room tonight since she is still unconscious in my room". I said

"Alright son, good night"! My mother said

"Good night mother, father"! I said tiredly

_Time skip to morning:_

**Starlight's POV:**

I woke up with a start! I looked around the unfamiliar room and I started screaming.

I had so many questions! Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? Where is here? Am I dead? Am I dreaming?

I curled into a ball and sat in the corner of the bed. Just then, the doors suddenly burst open with three people coming in. One is a very beautiful looking female with kind eyes. One is a male who had blonde hair and one is a male with a Mohawk and with mismatched eyes!

I recognized him! He was the one who carried me here, I think.

"I know you. You were the one who carried me here, didn't you?" I said

"Yes, I did". He said

"What are your names?" I asked curiously

"I am Enna, the queen of this world. The one that stands next to me is my husband Eliphis, the king and this is my son Astral, the prince". Enna replied

I remember hearing Astral's name before but I don't remember where or when.

"So, why am I here"? I ask

"My son found you unconscious at the bottom of a cliff and he carried you to the castle". Eliphis said

"What is your name"? Astral asks

"I...my name is...Star? I can't quite remember but I think that's my name". I was clutching my head trying to remember.

"Why can't I remember anything?! What's wrong with me!" I said crying

Astral came over and sat on the bed along with his parents.

"Nothing is wrong with you Star. You just have amnesia but do not worry, I believe that you will remember everything eventually". He said in a calm and gentle tone.

I launched myself at Astral out of instinct. For some reason, I feel safe when I am with him. He hugged back and said that it is okay and not to worry.

I stayed like this, hugging him for like 5 minutes while I wept like a baby. Then I broke the hug.

"Are you feeling better Star?" He asks

"Yes, I am feeling much better Astral. Thank you!" I said smiling

"No problem". He said with a faint smile on his face

"Don't worry Star, we will do all that we can to help you regain your memories"! Enna said

"Just leave everything to us"! Eliphis said

"Thank you"! I said gratefully

**Chapter 4 will be Astral's POV on this situation and his parents' POV. Please leave some comments or reviews about this story so far.**

**-Peace**


	4. 4

**Astral's POV:**

I was in the middle of a great dream! I can't remember what the dream was any more. Suddenly, I heard a loud and high pitched scream coming from my room.

I flew there to check if everything is alright. I noticed my parents were already at the front door.

My parents and I saw her huddled in the corner of the bed. She was scared and very confused.

She looked like she recognized me! My mother introduced us all and apparently, she knew that I was the one who carried her here.

She got a very confused expression when I asked her what her name was. Her name is Star, at least I think that is her name. That name sounds so familiar yet I have no clue where I heard it from.

She started crying. Possibly scared that she is going to have amnesia forever. Plus, she just woke up I'm a new place.

Out of nowhere, she tackled me into a tight embrace. A hug to be exact. I was not expecting that at all from her!

For some unknown reason, it felt right and I felt like I wanted to protect her! If this was any stranger that I just met, I would have no physical contact with that person but for some odd reason, that feels good!

Without even looking at my parents, I could already tell that they have shocked faces!

I hugged her for 5 minutes then she broke the embrace. Now that I look at her, she really is beautiful!

She has white, long hair. Green eyes and pale skin. Her voice is so angelic like an angel. She is wearing a long white dress that fits her body perfectly.

What am I thinking?! I just met her! Am I sick? Yea, let's go with that! There is no way that I am falling for her. I have an arranged marriage that I have to attend for the sake of this world!

**Enna's POV:**

When she hugged Astral, I thought that he was going to pull away but to my surprise, he didn't. He actually hugged back!

Ever since that incident, he hasn't hugged anyone besides me, my husband, and his close friend.

I could tell that Eliphis was thinking the same exact thing as me! I am going to find a way to get her memories back.

What a poor girl!

**Eliphis's POV:**

I could tell what Enna is thinking right now! Star seems like a great girl in all but Astral has an arranged marriage to Starlight!

Wait a minute...Star, Starlight! Is that a coincidence or is this the Barian princess Starlight?

I have to run an identity check on her to make sure though.

Just then, the doors burst open and enter Lily. My wife and I had to leave to take care of some royal business.

**Lily's POV:**

I tackled Astral so hard that he fell over.

"Astral, long time no see! Did you miss me?!" I said playfully

"Hello, Lily it's great to see you too! Can you get off of me first?"

I was sitting on him in an awkward position but I don't care!

"Why"? I said

"Lily, please get off of me"!

"I don't want to"!

"I will take you shopping later if you get off me!" He said with a sigh of defeat.

No one can beat me in an argument! He knows better than to try.

I got off of him and saw a girl about my age. She had white hair, pale skin, and a long white dress.

"Um...who is she Astral"?

"Oh her name is Star. I found her unconscious at the bottom of a cliff and carried her back here. She also has amnesia".

"Hi Lily, I'm Star! How are you today"?

"I am doing well!" I said

An idea popped into my head

"Hey, do you want to go shopping with us? It could help you remember some things about your past"! I said excitedly

"Sure, I'd be glad to join!"

"Is that alright with you, my dear Astral"? I said teasing

"It's great! The more the merrier and don't call me dear, Lily"!

"Awe... but it suits you perfectly"!

He just sighs and rolls his eyes while I laughed and poke him.

_Time skip to shopping:_

Oh, the fresh air! The shops! Clothes! This is awesome!

"This is the best! I get to spend as much money as I want!"

"Oh no no no! We are not going to repeat that situation again! Remember the last time!" He said

Pfff

"What happened last time"? Star asks

"Lily spent a lot of money on clothes and other accessories that she had to take out money from the castle. Which I got in trouble for!" Astral said, glaring at Lily

"Ooooo that's tough but to be fair, you were the one who invited her to go shopping right Astral?" Star said

"That's right, Star! He said that I could spend as much money as I want!"

"Hmmm, no fair. You girls are ganging up on me because there are two of you"!

"Awwwwww, Astral you are so cute when you are angry!" I said poking his cheek

Star laughed at Astral for holding on to a grudge.

"Alright alright, I won't spend as much money like last time ok?" I said

"Alright, you better not"! He said

"Ooooo new clothes! Let's go Star!"

"Hey Astral, come on. Hurry up"! I said dragging him into a clothing store

"I don't get why females like shopping so much". He said muttering to himself

"You will never understand the importance of it because you're a male"! I said

"Just hurry up this time. Remember last time, we were here till night time"! He said

"You can't rush these things Astral. This takes time and effort"! Star said

"Star is right my dear! If you don't want to stand, go over there and sit". I said

He went over to the chairs and sat looking bored.

I noticed that Star was hesitant about something so I decided to ask her about it.

"Something wrong Star"? I ask in a concerned voice

She seemed hesitant but she asks

"I'm a bit curious. What is your relationship with Astral? Are you two lovers?"

I sigh and said

"People always assume that Astral and I are dating for some weird reason. We are best friends since we were little"!

"Oh ok, it's just the way you two act with one another. It's easy to assume that you two are dating that's all".

_2 hours later:_

"Finally, are you two done yet?" He asks

"Yes, we are!" Star said

Astral saw a bunch of bags beside me.

"Seriously Lily!" He said

"What? I love shopping okay?"

"Anyways, let's go home!" He said

He picked up some bags and we all went back to the castle!

"Astral, I have a surprise for you"!

"What is it, Lily?"

"I am staying with you for a while!" I said excitedly

"That's great! I will have a friend to talk to!" Star said

"Heyyyyy, I'm your friend too"! He said

"Yes, I know but your a male. I need a female friend to talk to!" Star said

"You have a point there"! He said

"Come on, hurry up ladies!"

"Okay we're coming we're coming"! I said


	5. 5

**Astral's POV:**

I honestly don't like shopping. I don't see what all the thrill is but currently, I am being dragged to a store by Lily and Star.

My bodyguards are following us from a safe distance because I don't want to attract so much attention. When I go outside, people always notice me and bow. I hate it! I mean I like the respect but still, I would rather have people treat me as equals.

Anyway, I am now sitting at a chair in the store while they go and shop. What have I gotten myself into? I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, your highness"? A random person asked

"Yes? How may I help you"?

"Can my daughter take a picture with you"?

Just then, I noticed a 7-year-old girl next to her father.

"Why of course she can"!

The girl's expression brightens and hugged me! I smiled a bit then I took a picture with her!

"Thank you so much! I will treasure this picture forever! Thank you, your highness!" The girl said excitedly

Then they left with smiles on their faces!

I saw Lily and Star carrying a bunch of bags with them.

We walked back to the castle in peace.

When we got to the castle, Maria was already there. Maria is the daughter of the prime minister. We are still friends but she has a crush on me for some apparent reason.

I tried to make a run for it but she saw me. Why did she have to arrive now?

"Astral! Long time no see"! Maria said hugging me

I tried to get out of her embrace but I failed.

"Hi Maria, what are you doing here"? I said calmly

"Oh Astral, do I need a reason to visit you, my love"?

"I am not your love, Maria, and stop hugging me"!

"Never, my dear Astral"!

In the past, I used every method to avoid her but now since she showed up here, I can't avoid her.

She finally noticed Star and Lily.

"Who are they"? She said pointing at Lily and Star

"Astral, are you cheating on me with one of these girls?!"

I could tell that Star and Lily are getting really angry. Honestly, I could just let them handle this situation but I got to talk to her myself and settle this once in for all.

"Can we talk in private Maria"? I said

Her eyes glowed and her face brightens.

"Of course my dear Astral"!

Star and Lily's mouth is hanging wide open with shocked looks on their faces. Star was about to say something but I cut her off. I know what I am doing.

Once we were in the room. We sat down, two chairs across from each other.

"Maria, I want to make this clear so there will be no more misunderstandings between us".

"What do you mean by that my love"?

"I am sorry but I don't feel the same way as you do. I can't return your feelings".

"Oh Astral, what a funny joke"!

"I am not making a joke. I am serious. I don't like you that way".

"Oh my love, stop lying! I know you love me"! She said, still not accepting it

"I apologize for the misunderstanding between us".

"B..but you saved me all the time when I was in trouble and you always were worried about me"!

"That was because you are my friend and I was worried about you because you are my friend! Nothing more, nothing less".

"As a friend? No... no that can't be true"! She said in denial

"I am sorry"! I said

"Did...did you ever love in the past"? She asks in a shaky voice with tears threatening to fall

"I am sorry but I see you only as a friend". I said as guilt riddled in me

Tears fell down her face as she cried. I stood up and took her into a friendly embrace. I was riddled with guilt but this has to be done. If it's not done then she will be lodged further into this misunderstanding.

"I love you so much Astral! I know that you don't feel the same. I just want to be near you and see you everyday. That's all I want but you kept pushing me away. I know you don't feel the same but can you kiss me on the cheek?" She said hopefully

I broke away from the embrace.

"Please Astral, that's all I want"! She said desperately

Well, it's just a peck on the cheek. If this can make her give up on me then so be it.

"Alright". I said

I leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Astral".

She ran up to me and tackled me into a soft embrace. This time, instead of just standing there. I hugged her back. She seemed surprised but she hugged me a wept softly.

Then the doors flew open. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

In come, my parents, the prime minister, Lily and Star. I had a feeling they heard everything about the conversation that I had with Maria. They just stood there silently while she cried in my chest.

After 10 minutes, she broke the embrace and dried her tears.

"Astral"? She asks

"Yeah"?

"Can we still be friends"?

"Of course we can! You have always been my friend!" I said smiling

"Oh, by the way, I will be staying at the castle for a few weeks. I heard you are engaged to princess Starlight of Barian world".

"Yes, in fact, I am. I don't like getting married to a person I barely know but if it is for the sake of Astral world then oh well." I said sighing

"Son, I wish there was another option but". My mother started

"I know, but there is no other option. I thought about it over the last few days. Don't worry. I will get married to Starlight". I said, cutting my mother off

"That's my son"! My father said proudly, putting his hand on my shoulder

The prime minister said goodbye to us and left. It's nighttime right now. So we all went to bed.

"Good night father, mother".

"Good night son". They both said

"Good night Lily and Star".

"Good night"

"Good night Astral"

"Good night Maria".

"Have a good rest Astral"!


	6. 6

**Starlight's POV:**

I am lying in bed thinking about what happened earlier. For some reason, when Maria hugged Astral and called him her love, I felt so... jealous? Is that the emotion that I am feeling right now? That must be it but why am I feeling this way?

I brushed it aside until I saw Astral hugging Maria while she cried in his chest. That feeling came back again for the second time today.

Could it be that... no, there is no way that I like Astral. After all, he is a prince and I don't even remember who I am. Plus, he is engaged to princess Starlight of Barian world.

Barian... I remembered hearing it somewhere before but I honestly can't remember where. Why does that name sound so familiar to me?

Suddenly, an image of a man with long blonde hair came into my mind. He had these weird markings on him and was scary looking.

I clutched my head in pain. For some reason, the image of the man frightened me but I have never seen him before.

Could he be related to my missing memories? I really want my memories back! I just don't feel like myself without them. Like, I'm missing something important that I can't remember!

I hope I can get back my memories as soon as possible!

**Lily's POV**

What Astral did today was really awesome! I feel bad for Maria but it was nice to not have her following Astral around everywhere anymore.

I also know that Star likes Astral! The way she looks at him is a dead giveaway. Plus, I can see jealousy in her eyes when Maria called Astral her love.

I really hope that Star can get back her memories. She is an awesome friend and if she gets her memories back, I bet that she will be more awesome!

**Eliphis's POV:**

What Astral did today showed that he really is growing up! He is no longer a little kid.

I couldn't be more proud of him!

**Enna's POV:**

I wish there was another way but there isn't. I am very proud of what Astral did today. He talked to Maria to clear up the misunderstanding between them! I couldn't have wished for a better son than this!

**Maria's POV:**

I knew that this will happen sooner or later. I thought I was prepared for it but turns out, I wasn't.

When he said those words, it was like taking a knife and stabbing my heart with it a thousand times!

It hurt so bad. It felt like my heart was being torn into a million pieces! When he hugged me, it felt so warm! It felt as if all of my worries drifted away!

When he kissed me on the cheek, it felt so... I can't even describe it! It felt so warm and protective like I was on a cloud! Like I could face any danger and he would be there to protect me!

Like all good things in life, this has to end. I know that he doesn't like me that way but all I want is to stay beside him. Just seeing him is enough! I want to see him happy every day!

**Astral's POV:**

I feel so guilty but that has to be done. The sooner she knows, the sooner she will give up on me and go find a person that is suitable for her!

I clutched my chest in pain. I have never felt like this before! It's like my heart is trying to tear itself open from the inside! I fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily no one heard me.

I tried to hold back a painful scream. I managed to hold it back but it took all of my energy and after that, I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

What was that? I thought to myself. I have never felt that before.

_Time skip to morning:_

We were all eating breakfast. Hopefully, what happened last night don't happen again today.

I was eating then I felt it happening again! I tried to act as if everything is alright and fine but the sharp pain was too much for me to handle!

I started clutching my chest and breathing heavily. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My vision started getting blurry and disoriented. I could hear screaming and people yelling my name but I could make out who.

All I felt is pain everywhere! It felt like I was on fire and that my heart was exploding into a million pieces! I tried to stay conscious but the pain was too much for me! My eyes started to get heavy and I heard people yelling my name louder and louder! Then, darkness faded in...

**Ooooo it's getting interesting! Find out more in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter by the way!**


	7. 7

**Star's POV:**

I have never been that scared for as long as I could remember! We were all eating breakfast when Astral suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. He was trying to hold back a scream. Beads of sweat dripping on his face!

We all rushed to his side trying to figure out what's wrong. His father immediately called the doctor. We were all yelling and screaming his name to try to get him to stay conscious until the doctor came!

He tried to hold back a painful scream but this time he couldn't. He coughed up a ton of blood. I totally freaked and yelled his name with tears streaming down my face.

He looked so pale, like all of his energy was getting drained from him. Then, he lost consciousness and blacked out! We all screamed and yelling his name but he just didn't wake up!

Just then the doctor arrived in a hurry looking frantic. Astral was taken to his room and was getting checked on.

Just then, my chest suddenly ached so much! I have never felt this way before. It wasn't painful but it hurt. Could this be what they called a heartache? I hope Astral can recover soon!

**Eliphis's POV:**

I called the doctor immediately! Why does this have to happen so soon? Why? I was beside my son screaming his name. Enna was in tears trying to shake him awake.

Lily was in denial of this whole thing. She yelled at him to get up with tears in her eyes.

Maria was crying and yelling for a doctor while Star was trying to get him to stay awake by yelling and crying.

Finally, a doctor came and took Astral to his room. Enna and I were allowed to go in but the rest have to stay outside.

"What's the matter with Astral?" I said angrily

"I'm afraid that prince Astral has suffered in a condition called Tuberculosis"!

"It is usually curable but the prince has a deadly form of it. The cure has not yet been found for this form". He sad looking down sadly

After hearing that, Enna almost blacked out but luckily I caught her just in time.

"How can it get worse? I thought you said that you could cure it? When he was little, you said you could cure it"! Enna said shaking in anger

"That was when the prince was little your highness. Now the situation is much worse than before".

"I demand you to find a cure at all costs! He has to live"! Enna said angrily

"Y-yes your highness". He said a bit scared

After my wife has calmed down, she cried and said Astral can't die this young. She was crying and I was hugging her.

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening"? I asked hopefully

"To prevent future pain attacks like this, I will prescribe the prince with some medication but this will only reduce the pain and the number of attacks. This will not treat it but at least it will help with the pain".

"Is there really no cure for this disease"? I asked not believing it

"Your highness, I will try to find a cure but it's highly unlikely".

I stumbled a little not believing it.

"Alright, how many times will this happen"? I ask

"I don't actually know. The pain attacks could happen at random times during the day and could happen multiple times in a day". He said

"Thank you for your services today and one more thing before you go, do not tell anyone about this! Only the four of us will know. If a fifth person knows about my son's illness then you know what will happen don't you"? I said as I make a cutting motion with my hand

"I understand your highness. I swear on my life that no one else will know about his highness's illness"! He said in a very panicked matter

He left the room and closed the door.

Enna was crying on my shoulder. I pulled her into an embrace and stood there.

**Lily's POV:**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I have never seen him in that much pain before. The doctor came out and we all tried to ask him questions. Thankfully the doctor said that he was fine and he just needed some rest!

"But why was he coughing up blood"? I said

"That is classified information. The king made me promise not to tell. Please don't ask me that. I must be on my way now". He said

Then he walked out of the castle. Why is that information classified? I have to ask him when he comes out of the room.

**Maria's POV**

It was liking I was dying. When he was in pain, I felt like I was dying! I wished that I could take his place instead.

I sat in the hallway with tears streaming down my face. The doctor came out and said that he was fine and said that his condition is classified information!

Why? I thought. Is it something deadly? What is his illness? Those were the thoughts in my mind. I prayed that he will be okay. That he will be fine and healthy!

**Enna's POV:**

I was staring at my son's body lying there, unconscious. He had tuberculosis ever since he was a child. However, it wasn't as bad as it is now. Back then, it was curable.

Now, it is not and I have to stand here and watch my son in pain!

"I feel so useless as a mother. I can't do anything to help him!" I said crying heavily

"Enna, you are not useless! You are doing the best you can in this situation. All you can do now is wait for Astral to wake up and..."

"No, you can't! You can't break the news to him! We will find a cure!" I said cutting him off

"Listen to me Enna. Astral deserves to know about his illness. He can handle it. He is a lot stronger than you think"!

"Yes, but what if..." I started

"There are no what-ifs. He can handle the news. He is our son after all. I believe in him"!

I cried in his chest. Why does this have to happen to Astral?!

**Next time: Astral finds out! How will he handle it? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden Love!**


	8. 8

**Astral's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light was blinding. I sat up and saw my parents on the sofa, surprised to see me awake. They ran up and hugged me.

"What happened"? I ask confused

They looked at me nervously.

"What do you remember"? My mother asks

"All I remember was my chest being in terrible pain then I guess I passed out".

"Mother, Father, what illness do I have"?

They both looked surprised.

"How did you know that you have an illness"? My father asks

"Remember when I was little, I had those pain attacks back then to but they were not that painful".

"So, do I have Tuberculosis"?

"Astral, you have always been so smart and clearly, if we lie to you then you would see through it right away. Yes, you have a form of Tuberculosis". My father said

"But..."?

"The form you have right now is a deadly one. It currently has no cure and you could have those pain attacks anytime". My mother said, shaking

I took in a shaky breath. I could die at any time and these pain attacks happen at random. Other people can not know about this!

"Other people cannot know about this illness that I am having. If they know, it could be catastrophic"!

"One step ahead of you. I already told the doctor to keep things quiet". My father said

"That's good. Also, don't tell my friends. It will worry them and I don't want them to worry about me".

"They deserve to know. They are your friends Astral". My mother said

I stood up and walked over to my mother.

"I know but still, I don't want to worry them. Besides, if one person knows, it will spread and before you know it, the whole kingdom will know that I have Tuberculosis".

"Astral..." My mother started

"Don't worry, I will be fine". I said with a reassuring smile

"Don't worry about me". I said to both of them

"Ok, I am tired. It's nighttime so you two should get some rest".

"But.."

"Don't worry mom". I said as I hugged her

"This is the first time you called me mom"! She said smiling with tears on her cheek

"What do you mean"? I ask confused

"This the first time you called me mom. The rest of the time, you called me mother".

"Oh, well that's because I prefer to be formal rather than informal".

"That makes sense". She said

"You have always been so formal ever since you were little". My father said

"Alright, it's getting late. You two should rest".

"Ok, but if you need anything, we will be in the other room". My father said

I smiled gratefully

"Good night mother, father".

"Good night Astral/son". They both say

"Also, say good night for me to my friends okay? I don't want them to see me in this state right now".

They hesitated a little but agreed. They closed the door and left.

I sat on my bed and a few tears flowed down my face. I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later!

I might die at any moment. So I prepared a letter to my loved ones if I die one day.

I wiped my tears and try to sleep but suddenly, the pain was back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I got the medicine and plopped one in my mouth. I was holding on to the rim of my bed so that I wouldn't disturb them sleeping.

If this keeps happening, I do not know how long I could take this! I was breathing heavily when it passed. I climbed onto my bed and slept peacefully.

The next morning, as I started to head down for breakfast, three people seemingly tackled me at once. The force threw me and the three other people on to the ground.

That was when I realized that Maria and Star were crying while Lily was hitting me.

They pulled me into an embrace and said that they were really happy that I am okay and alive!

We stayed that way for like 5 minutes until breakfast was ready. As breakfast was nearing the end, I excused myself to go to the restroom. At least, that is what I told them.

The truth is that I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I didn't want to worry everyone so I lied saying that I was going to the restroom.

My friends seem to have bought it but my parents knew the truth. They let me go anyway.

I made my way to the restroom. I felt really tired and dizzy. I almost fell but luckily, my mother was there to catch me in time!

"What are you doing here"? I ask confused

"I noticed that something was wrong so I went after you"! She said, handing me my medicine

I gladly took one and after that, the pain was so much better! I was breathing heavily!

"Astral, are you feeling better"?

"Yes, I am mom"!

I stumbled a bit but fortunately, my mother caught me in time.

"You need to rest. I will guide you to your room".

"But.."

"I will make up an excuse for your friends. Don't worry about them right now. Worry about yourself Astral"! She said as she is guiding me to my room

"Make sure that Astral gets some rest". She told one of the bodyguards

"Yes your highness, I will definitely make sure that his highness will not go anywhere". The guard answered

She guided me to my bed and I feel a kiss on my forehead as she said

"I love you Astral, sleep tight"!

"Love you too mom". I muttered then I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Enna's POV:**

What am I going to do with this child? He is more worried about his friends more than himself.

"Love you too mom". He said

That is the third time he called me mom! I really like him calling me mom but I don't know why. Maybe because mother is a little too formal for my taste. Anyway, I went back downstairs and made up an excuse.

I told his friends that he was checking out some books and scrolls in his room. It is part of his princely duties. I also told them that he shouldn't be disturbed while in his room.

His friends seem to bought the lie while my husband clearly didn't. Breakfast was over and they all went to do their own things.

"How's Astral?" My husband said worriedly

"He almost fainted but luckily, I was there to catch him in time"!

"Thank goodness that his friends didn't suspect anything".

"Yes, but I think that his friends will eventually suspect something". I said

"Let's worry about it when they do. Right now, we got to keep an eye on Astral". He said

"I agree". I said worriedly


	9. 9

**Hi! Please leave comments or some suggestions for this story. Without further ado: Chapter 9!**

**Star's POV:**

I was so worried about Astral! Thank goodness that he is okay. When he came down for breakfast, he seemed normal but something tells me that he is hiding something from me. From all of us!

It's just my hunch but I think his parents know too. Why won't he tell us what he is hiding? It could be that he isn't hiding anything but my gut tells me otherwise.

Even though I just met him a couple of days ago, I see him as a friend? No, more than friends. Maybe like a family member? I don't actually know any more!

Why do I feel like this when Astral was in trouble? I clutched my head. I don't know what I am feeling!

It's it possible that I love...? No no no no no! It's not possible! No way. He is a prince and I am just a normal girl who has amnesia. He wouldn't love someone like me!

I just hope that I get back my memories!

**Maria's POV:**

When he got up and left, I noticed something odd. Astral's body was a little tense like he was in pain or something.

I saw that he was limping? Maybe my eyes were wrong but I saw that he was limping! Why did he limp? Was it because of that sickness a couple of days ago?

That has to be it! Unless, he sprained his ankle but during breakfast, he didn't show any signs of a sprained ankle. I suspect that something was up when he had to do his princely duties.

We have been friends since childhood and never even once has he read scrolls or books as apart of his princely duties. Something is definitely up but I need to get more evidence.

**Lily's POV:**

I questioned some of the guards of the palace bug they refuse to tell me anything! Some said I don't know while some said sorry, that information is classified!

It seems like they are hiding something but what? Does this have anything to do with a few days ago? Hmm... I thought as I wandered the hallways.

**_Barian World:_ **

**Don Thousand's POV:**

"What do you mean she escaped and fell down a cliff? You imbeciles! Your job was to capture her not make her fall to her doom"! I said angrily

"Now how am I supposed to make peace with Astral world without that brat"?

"Your highness, I-I beg for forgiveness". A bodyguard said nervously

"My plans are all ruined cause of you pathetic so-called bodyguards! Take them to get beheaded"!

The other guards dragged them out while the two guards begged for mercy.

"Damit! How am I supposed to get my plan into motion now? Damit"!

"Your sire, if I may interrupt, you could just find another princess to marry the prince of Astral world. The people of Astral world would never know because they have never seen the princess before"! The prime minister said

"Not a bad idea but where will I find a replacement princess"?

"Just find any girl who looks pretty and has good manners. It doesn't matter who as long as she looks like a princess"!

"Very nice, prime minister. I will give you a pay raise for coming up with such an ingenious plan"!

"Thank you, your highness".

All hope is not lost after all!

**_Astral world:_ **

**Astral's POV:**

I admit that after a short nap, I felt much better! There was a knock at my door.

"Astral, are you awake"?

I knew it was my father's voice.

"Yes, come in"!

The door opened and my mother and father came in. My mother and father came and sat beside me in the bed.

"How are you feeling now"? My father asks

"I'm much better father"!

"That's good! We have to discuss with you something that we just found out".

"Ok, what is it"?

"We just found out that princess Starlight of Barian world has escaped and fell down a cliff". My mother said

"How did you know that"? I ask

"I had spies in Barian world to tell me suspicious information". My father said

"Is she okay"? I ask concerned

"Well, they never found her body. So she may be still alive". My mother said

"Wait a minute...Astral, where did you find Star"? My father asks

"At the bottom of a cliff on a rainy night". I answered confused

"Why"?

"Princess Starlight escaped on a rainy night and she fell off a cliff too"! My mother said

"It's too similar to be a coincidence"! My father said

I sat there, thinking back at all the events. Star...Starlight. Even their names are similar! The timing of those two events. They are to close to be called a coincidence!

"Why haven't I realized it sooner? Even their names are similar"! I finally said

"Exactly but the problem is that Star doesn't remember anything about Barian world or that she is a princess". My mother said

"So, what are we going to do"? I ask

"I am not sure but I think the Barians have something up their sleeve". My father said

"The Barians are always up to no good. They might try to use this arranged marriage as a distraction to divert our attention from their real plan". My mother said

"We must be careful"! My father said

"As for princess Starlight, I will try to get her memories back as soon as possible. It should be easier now that I know that she is Barian world's princess". I said

"What about the marriage"? My mother asks

"They obviously can't do it without the princess".

I fell silent for a minute.

"Astral, what's the matter"? My mother asks concerned

"It's just, I don't know if I want to get married to Starlight". I said

"What do you mean, son"? My father asks

"I have Tuberculosis and I could die at any moment. If I get married to Starlight, then I would possibly ruin her life because of this illness". I said calmly

"Son..." my mother began

"Astral, we will find a cure"! My father said cutting my mother off

"Dad, you don't need to cheer me up by saying that. I knew this was coming for a long time. I knew that I would die someday because of this illness. I just don't want to ruin Star's life". I said

"Astral..."

My mom and dad hugged me and started crying. I smiled a bit and pulled them into a soft embrace.


	10. 10

**Astral's POV:**

I am currently in the throne room. Talking with my parents about the whole situation.

"Mother, Father, can we call off the wedding"?

"Astral, you must know how serious this situation is. If we call it off then the Barians will attack"! My father said

"Yes I know that but if I marry Starlight, first of all, I would ruin her life, and secondly, what if the Barians have another plan? What if they want to create chaos inside the palace"?

"You do have a point but what princess? The Barian princess is Star and yet she has amnesia". My mother said

"I know but what if they decide to get a fake princess to take her place"? I said

"Ok, what about this, I will try to jog Star's memories. While dad will try to find out what Don Thousand is up to". I said

"Alright, it's a good plan son but what about your marriage"? My mother asks

"I will not get married to Starlight. She is my friend and I will not ruin her life! Don't worry, I will think of..."

Suddenly, my chest aches in pain. I clutched my chest and I felt so dizzy. I heard two concerned voices. I collapsed on the ground!

One of the people plopped a little thing in my mouth. I swallowed it with water and I breathed heavily!

My vision starts to focus and realized that it was my parents. They looked at me concerned and worried.

I stood up slowly with my mother's guidance.

"Come on son, it's nighttime. Let's get you back to your room". My mother said

"Don't worry about the Barians, I will take care of it"! My father said

I noticed a gasp from a corner of a pillar.

I slowly limped over to the pillar and I saw Maria with a shocked and surprised face.

Looks like the truth is out. This is going to be a long night.

My parents helped me to my room and Maria came too. My parents wanted to help me explain the whole situation but I knew I had to explain it. It was my illness after all.

My parents left. Maria and I were sitting on the sofa across from each other in silence.

"What did you see"? I said

"I saw and heard the whole thing. Why didn't you tell me that Star was the Barian princess? Why didn't you tell me that you have an illness? Why? Just why"? She said with tears threatening to fall

"Ok, calm down Maria, please. I will explain everything but you can't tell anyone about what I said ok"?

She thought for a moment.

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Now, explain yourself"!

"I have Tuberculosis. Usually, it's curable but the form I have is a deadly one with no cure. Don't worry, it's not contagious".

"Y-you h-have Tub-tuberculosis"? She asks

"Yes, I do".

"T-there is no cure"?

"There is no cure".

"It is deadly"?

"Yes, it is highly deadly".

She seems to be in a state of shock. Suddenly, she hugged me and tears streamed down her face.

"I d-don't w-want y-you to d-die". She sobbed as I patted her back

"I already accepted that I will die. Don't worry". I said

"Maria, everyone has to die at some point. No one can live forever".

"There must be a c-cure somewhere"!

"There is no cure. I already accepted that I am dying. No need to cheer me up with false hope". I said as I smiled

"Y-yes but yo-you are too young to d-die Astral".

"Life can be unfair sometimes but what can I do about it. All I can do is live my life to the fullest until the day I die."

She hugged even tighter and burst into tears.

"Oh yeah, Lily and Star suspect that something is up with you. Are you going to tell them"? She said, still hugging me

I knew that they will suspect something is up!

"I will tell them when the time is right".

"Alright and how long did you know that Star is Starlight, the Barian princess"?

"Today, I knew about it today".

"What are you going to do about it"?

"I will help Star jog her memories and hopefully she will remember being a princess".

"Yes, but what about the marriage"?

"I will not marry her because.."

"You don't want to ruin her life right"? Maria cut me off

"Right"!

"I think that Star kind of likes you Astral".

"She does"? I ask confused

"Of course she does"!

I can't believe it! Star likes me?

I noticed that Maria hesitating to ask me something.

"Hey, what's wrong"?

"Do you like Star"?

That question... I was not expecting her to ask me that question!

"To be honest, I don't really know. I mean like I see her as family. She is like a sister to me".

She had tears in her eyes.

"Ok".

I noticed a strained smile on her face. I feel so guilty right now.

"I only see her as a sister. I can't marry her because of this illness".

"I will find a way to get out of this arranged marriage if it's the last thing I do".

"Astral..." she started

"There there, everything's going to be alright". I comforted her while she cried

We stayed like this till like 11 pm at night. I finally realized that she fell asleep.

I tried waking her up but she looked so tired. Her eyes are red because she had been crying. Plus, she wouldn't respond to my attempts at waking her up.

I had no choice but to carry her to my bed and let her sleep there. This has been an exhausting day. I thought as I floated to the sofa with a pillow and a blanket. I slept like a baby that night!


	11. 11

**Eliphis's POV:**

The next morning, we came down for breakfast but it seems that we are missing two people.

"It's quite unusual for Astral to sleep in. He has been an early riser ever since he was little". I said

"Maria is not up either". My wife said

"I will wake him up and you can wake Maria up". I said

I marched up to Astral's room. Honestly, he had to be more responsible. He will be the future king of this world.

My wife came up to me and said that Maria wasn't in her room last night. That was odd. Where else would she be? I thought to myself.

I opened the door and saw Maria on Astral's bed?

"What"?

"Then where is Astral"? My wife asks

I stepped into the room and saw my son lying on the sofa in an odd position. I stifled a laugh. He can be such a kid sometimes!

Just then Astral woke up and saw us standing in the doorway. Maria woke up also because of my laughter.

"Good morning mother, father. What brings you here"? He asks

"Astral, care to explain why Maria is on your bed"? My wife said

"Yea Astral, how did I get on your bed? The last thing I remembered is crying and you telling me that you have Tuberculosis". Maria chimed in

"Well Maria, that talk last night took longer than expected. By the end of it, you were fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb you, so I carried you to my bed and let you rest there". He said simply

"Ohhhh, that makes sense". She said

"Alright, well freshen up and breakfast is downstairs. Everyone is waiting for you two sleepyheads". My wife said as she walked downstairs

"By the way Maria, make sure not to tell anyone what Astral discussed with you last night". I said heading downstairs for breakfast

**Maria's POV:**

I got ready to go downstairs when Astral floated beside me.

"Under no circumstances, are you able to tell anyone what we discussed last night, got it"? Astral said

"I got it, Astral. No need to keep reminding me".

"Sorry, I'm just worried because sometimes you are a blabbermouth". He said teasing me.

"Heyyyy, that was only one time and that time, you sort of had it coming". I said laughing a little

"Not true! You totally tattled on me"! He said whining a little

"That was because you wouldn't play with me that one time remember"? I said laughing

It was nice to see him smiling again!

I was so distracted with our conversation that I didn't see that all eyes were on me and Astral.

I sat down at the table and started eating when Star asks

"Why did wake up late today? Are you not feeling well"?

"Yea Maria, you don't usually get up late. Is something the matter"? Lily asks

I have to think of a lie to tell them!

"Um... I couldn't sleep last night. I had insomnia since a child and sometimes it affects me at night". I said hoping that they would buy that lie

"You have insomnia? How come you never told me about this"? Lily asks

"It wasn't a big deal as a child. So I didn't tell you that". I said

She seemed to have brought that. Thank goodness! I always hated lying to my friends. It makes me feel so uncomfortable.

"Astral? Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit tense". Star asks concerned

I knew what was going on. He was having another pain attack! I have to get him out of here as soon as possible!

"He's alright Star! Don't worry! He gets like this sometimes when he had nightmares! Looks like he had nightmares last night that revolves around food! He just needs somewhere with fresh air. Then he will be all better"! I answered quickly as possible

I looked at his parents for confirmation. Apparently, they knew what I was doing and jumped in.

"Yes, Astral gets like this sometimes. Nothing to worry about". His mom replied

"Son, you are excused. Maria, go with him to make sure he doesn't see everything as food as thinks that we are in his nightmare". His dad said

I quickly took Astral away to his room. I laid him on his bed and got his medicine and a glass of water.

I plopped one in his mouth and made him swallow it. He seemed to be better after that. Wow! This medicine works!

He breathed heavily and then I noticed his hands are bleeding!

"Astral! Why are your hands bleeding"? I ask frantically looking for a first aid kit.

"I gripped the table so that I wouldn't let out a scream and I guess that my hands bled because of it". He said still breathing heavily

I finally found the first aid kit and helped him apply medicine to his injuries.

"Ok, this is going to sting a bit," I said as I carefully apply the rubbing alcohol

He hissed a bit but I knew he could handle it. I applied the bandages to his hands.

"Are you feeling alright now"? I ask concerned

"Yup! I'm feeling better now! Honestly, I'm used to it but the pain still shocks me though". He said

"Thank you, Maria".

"For what"?

"For all that you do for me of course! You came up with that ridiculous yet plausible lie to get me out of there". He said smiling

"It was no big deal. Besides, I promised you to not tell anyone about this and I will keep my word". I said

"We better get down there before they get suspicious". He said

"Can you stand"?

"Of course, I can stand"! He said as he tries to stand but ends up falling.

"Hahaha, the prince of Astral World can't even stand by himself"! I teased him and laughed

"Heyyyyy"! He faked being annoying and angry like a little child.

My laughter died down a bit.

"Okay okay, let me help you".

"There you go"!

"Yay! You could stand again"! I teased

"Hptm"! He said crossing his arms like a child

"Ok ok, sorry"! I said

"Let's go downstairs and if you tease me like that again..." he said, then he tickled me

"Ok ok, I get it. Please stop"! I said in fits of laughter

"Alright, let's go down"! I said as he walked out behind me.


	12. 12

**Star's POV:**

When did Maria and Astral get so close all of a sudden? Am I jealous of Maria? To be honest, a little bit but she is only a friend to him.

Then why am I feeling this way? I honestly don't know. I suspect something is up with them but I have no idea what.

Astral and Maria came downstairs.

"Are you feeling better now Astral"? I ask concerned

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Star"! He said with a reassuring smile

I was about to ask more but the king and queen wanted to speak with him and Maria.

**Lily's POV:**

I never heard that Maria has insomnia before. We had plenty of sleepovers and never once I heard her say that she has insomnia.

Something is off with Maria and Astral! Why are they so close all of a sudden? If I remember correctly, He always tried to avoid Maria but now they are like glue! I got to figure out if something is wrong or not. Is it like they are keeping something from me!

They are definitely keeping something from me!

**_Barian world:_ **

**Don Thousand's POV:**

I was sitting on my throne when a beautiful girl showed up beside the prime minister.

"Your highness, this is the girl I found as our replacement princess. Her name is Crystal but from now on, her name will be Starlight"! He said

"I will do my best to serve you, your highness"! Crystal said

"Very well, Crystal. You do have good manners and may I say you look beautiful but it takes much more than good manners and a beautiful face to be a princess". I said

"I will learn how to be a princess to the best of my ability your sire"! She said confidently

"Alright then. I wish you the best of luck".

She walked out of the room.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you find this girl"? I ask the prime minister

"I actually found her near the edge of our world a long time ago. She was 4 or 5 at the time and she was injured. She also have amnesia. So I took her under my wing and yea". He said

"Okay, is Crystal her actual name or did you make it up"? I ask in curiosity

"Crystal is her actual name, your highness".

"Are you sure that she is trustworthy"? I ask

"I'm very certain that she is".

"You better be or it's off with your head prime minister". I said

**Crystal's POV:**

I left the room and followed a person to my room, which is upstairs in the castle. I get to rest today but I have to learn tomorrow.

I have no idea why I agreed to this! I don't want to marry Astral, the prince of Astral World but for some apparent reason, when I hear his name my headaches so much. It's like... I'm trying to remember him but I am sure that I have never met him before! Something inside me tells me to agree with this arranged marriage but I have no clue why.

It was nighttime and I went to sleep.

_Dream sequence:_

_I was in a blue sparkly castle. I was running for some reason._

_"You can't catch me, sis"! A boy said_

_"Who are you"? I ask confused_

_"Haha, very funny Crystal". He said sarcastically_

_"No, I'm serious, who are you"? I said demanding an answer_

_"I'm your brother". He stopped running and looked at me_

_"Are you feeling alright, sis"? He asks concerned_

_"What is your name"? I ask_

_"Oh come on Crystal, you of all people must know what my name is. I mean we are siblings"!_

_"Can you come a little closer and tell me what your name is"? I ask desperately for an answer_

_"Fine". He said as he walked close to me_

_"My name is..."_

_Just then, a weird looking monster picked me up in the air and flew away. I tried to get out of its clutches but it was too tight. Then, it suddenly dropped me from the air. I noticed the boy chasing after me, calling out my name. I wanted a glimpse of him but I blacked out._

_End of the dream!_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily with a huge headache upon me. That dream left me with more questions than answers.

Just who was that boy? Why was he calling me sis? Do I really have a brother? Where was that place? Why was there a dragon? Those were some of the questions that left me felt uneasy.

It is morning time which means that I have to learn how to be a proper princess. Why did I have that dream?

**_Astral world:_ **

**Astral's POV:**

"Mother, father, why did you call us in here? The others will suspect that something is up"! I said

"I know but we had no choice. This cannot wait any longer". My mother said

"What is it"? Maria said curiously

"It's about the wedding. My spies detected a fake princess in play". My father said

"How dare they trick us with like that"! I said angrily

"The more surprising news is the fake princess's name"! My mother said

"It's Starlight right"? I said already knowing

"No son". My father said

"Astral, I think we will all find this name very familiar". My mother said

"Really, what is it"? Maria ask

"Crystal". My mother and father said in unison

"That name sounds so familiar. Wait... didn't that name belong to..." Maria said in realization

I slowly floated over to one of the chairs and collapsed in it.

"It can't be... she is dead. This is only a person with the same name as her. Yea, it can't be her". I said

Maria and my parents floated over to me and hugged me tightly in an embrace.

"Son, I know how much you miss her but she died when she was 5 years old". My father said sadly

"Yea because of that stupid Barian war and that stupid freaking dragon"! I said angrily

"Astral, language. You can't curse like that. You are the prince of this world"! My mother said

"Sorry mother but if it weren't for the Barians, she wouldn't have died"!

"I know sweetie". My mother said crying

Great, now I made my own mother cry! I'm a horrible son.

I wrapped my arms around them and apologized to them. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me. These last couple of days, I have been feeling off. Like not myself for some reason but I decided to keep that to myself rather than making my parents worry even more.


	13. 13

**Astral's POV:**

"So... what are we going to do"? I ask after calming my mother down

"After careful consideration, We are going to agree to this arranged marriage". My father said

Maria and I looked at him in shock!

"What? Father, please elaborate"! I said confused

"I'm afraid I don't understand either". Maria said

"Ok, the Barians found a fake princess to trick us right"? My father ask

"Yes"? I said still not getting the point

"We also suspect that the princess will cause chaos in the castle. We can trick them back by marrying the princess and not let her work for Barian world anymore". My mother said

"Well, true but how do we convince her to stop working for Barian world"? Maria asks

"That all depends on you, son"! My father said with a smile

"Wait... what do you mean by that"? I ask confused

"It's simple. Use your persuasion skills to get her on our side". My mother said

"Plus, you are getting married to her. Show her that you are the boss"! My father said proudly

"Excuse me"?! My mother said angrily while pulling his ear

"Anyways, are you clear on the plan son"? My mother asks

"Yes, I am mother". I said

"The marriage is in a few days so get ready". My father said

I started exited the room when the pain attacks made me tense up. Luckily, my mother had the medicine bottle and plopped it into my mouth.

"Hey Astral! What did you discuss with your parents"? Lily asks me

"We discussed the marriage that is happening in a few days"! I said

"Are you really happy about marrying princess Starlight"?

"No, I am not but I have to. There is no other choice for me". I said still breathing heavily because of my recent pain attack

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I will be fine Lily. Don't you dare follow me". I said without turning back

I need to clear my mind as soon as possible.

**Lily's POV:**

It's just not fair how Astral has to marry a person he doesn't even like! I can't blame him for being cold and distant because who wouldn't be? To get married to a girl that you don't like. I would be cold too!

"Hey Lily, where's Astral"? Star asks

"He's going on a walk outside".

"I hope that he is okay with the marriage being in a few days". I said

"Yea". She said sadly

**Star's POV:**

I don't want him to get married! I want him to be happy and he is clearly not happy about this marriage.

Life is so unfair!

I don't know if I like him or not. Emotions are so confusing to me! I guess I like him in a brotherly sense, not a romantic sense.

For the past couple of days, Maria and Astral have been close. Is there anything going on between them? If there is then I wish them the best of luck.

Surprisingly, I don't feel jealous when Maria is close to him. I guess I don't really like him as a crush after all.

I smiled a bit. It feels good to understand my emotions now. It feels so light like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders!

**Maria's POV:**

I still like Astral for some reason. I know he said that he doesn't have that kind of feelings for me but I can't help it!

It will never work out because he has an arranged marriage but I still love him.

Right now, I am secretly following Astral outside. He is currently walking towards a field of beautiful flowers.

"I know you are following me, Maria". He said without turning around

How did he know? Does he have some sixth sense or something? Did he see me?

"There is no use hiding, come on out". He said

I slowly came out of my hiding spot and walked towards him. I plopped myself next to him while he sat there looking at the flowers.

"How did you know that someone was following you and how did you know that it was me"? I ask curiously

"A lot of people tried to follow me when I was little. I learned how to recognize their footsteps". He said looking at me

"Oh that makes sense. I thought you had a sixth sense or something".

He laughed a bit. We sat there in comfortable silence.

Until curiosity got the best of me.

"I never knew that such a pretty place is so close by. How did you know about this place"? I ask

"When I was a little kid, Crystal and I played here all the time. Those were the happiest times of my life until that fateful day". He said sadly

I regret asking that question immediately. Why did I ask such a question?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question". I said regretting

"It's okay. It happened all in the past. You didn't know. Don't worry about it"! He said with a smile

I don't know why but it hurts me to see him like this. He is so close yet so far away.

"Astral, what is on your mind"? I said looking straight at him

"What do you mean"?

"Don't lie to me! You are distancing yourself from everyone! You only do that when you have something on your mind. What is it"? I said softly

"Is it Crystal"?

"It's been years since her death. I was right next to her! If only I was strong enough to save her! If only I was a better brother! If only I saw it coming then she wouldn't have died! It was all my fault"! He said screaming

Did he really think that her death was his fault?

"Astral, you were only 5 at the time. You were little and no one could see that coming. It wasn't your fault."

He curled up in a ball and I could see a few tears leaking out.

I moved closer to him and embraced him.

"Astral, don't hold it in. If you want to cry, just let it out." I said softly embracing him while him cried softly

**_Barian world:_ **

**Crystal's POV:**

Ever since I agreed to this marriage with Astral, I have been having that same dream over and over again.

Is it trying to tell me something? I clutched my head in an attempt to soothe this headache

Suddenly images flashed in my head:

_"Mommy? Am I really the princess of this world"?_

_"Why of course you are honey"! My mom said_

_"Crystal"! My brother said as he hugged me tightly_

_"Astral! How was your time with daddy"? I ask_

_"It was a little boring but I made it through"!_

_"Mommy? Where is daddy"? I ask_

_"Your father is at a meeting right now. He will be back soon sweetheart". My mother said with a smile_

_"Come on sis, let's play tag"! Astral said_

_"Ok but don't fall alright"? My mom said_

_"Okay mommy"! I said as I ran off to play with Astral_

What was that just now? I sat down on my bed. Was Astral really my brother? Am I really the princess of Astral world?

If I'm not then how come I've got these memories! I must meet Astral to set this straight once and for all!


	14. 14

**Astral's POV:**

Today is the day. Today is the day of the wedding. I hate this day so much! I thought as I walked the hallways.

"Son, today is the day. How are you feeling"! My father asks

I sighed and said

"Father, mother, I hate this day. Not only do I have to marry a girl that I don't even know, but I also have to marry a girl that's not even a real princess of Barian world".

My mother walked toward me.

"I know this is hard but do it for this world". She said

"I know mother". I said sadly

My father cleared his throat.

"Cheer up son, it's your wedding day"!

"Fine. I will try father". I said with a fake smile

I finally noticed that people are rushing in and out of the castle, carrying things.

"Where's Lily, Star, and Maria"?

"They are somewhere in the castle. They are all helping for the wedding later". My mother said

"Alright, I will be on the balcony if you need me". I said walking towards it

**_Barian world:_ **

**Crystal's POV:**

"You called, your highness"?

"Crystal, you know about Astral world right"? He said

"Yes, my job is to get married to Astral".

"You got 1 part correct". He said

"What do you mean, your highness"?

"Your job is to get married to Astral AND create chaos inside the castle"!

"I understand, your highness". I said bowing

"You are dismissed Crystal, and by the way, if you fail... something bad will happen".

"Failure is not an option for me". I said while going back to my room

Inside my room:

Like I will cause chaos inside that castle. There is no way that I will do that. Astral is my brother, I think. I'm not sure yet but when I see him, if it's the same person in my flashbacks then he is my brother.

"Crystal, it's time".

"Alright, I will be right out ".

**_Astral world:_ **

**Enna's POV:**

"Astral, it's almost time". I said

He walks out wearing a light blue tux.

"My son, you look so handsome"! I ran over and give him a hug

"Thanks, Mother that's nice to know that you are happy for me on this horrible day". I said

"Oh come on, cheer up son". My father said

"It's time. Let's go". My father said

**_In the palace:_ **

**Crystal's POV:**

Music is playing. Astral stood on the altar with a sad face. He looked towards me and his face contorts into surprise and shock! I think he recognized me but I'm not sure.

As I walk down the aisle, people stared. I am now certain that Astral is my brother. He looks the same but taller and more mature.

I stood next to him smiling because I finally found my brother. The music died down.

The priest walked up to the alter.

"We are here to unite Prince Astral of Astral World and Princess Starlight of Barian World"! He said

"If anyone objects, please speak up now".

There is total silence in the crowd except for a cough.

"Alright, do you Prince Astral, accept Princess Starlight as your wife"? He said turning towards Astral

"I do". He said

"Now, Princess Starlight, do you accept Prince Astral as your husband"?

To be honest, this is quite an interesting development because he is my brother. It's weird but if I decline now then people will suspect something.

"I do". I said

He took out a box that held two rings.

"Now, you may exchange your rings". He said

Astral took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. I did the same.

"Now one last thing, Prince Astral will now kiss the bride to seal this ceremony"!

I panicked! How can I kiss my brother? He's my brother! Omg omg omg I need to stop this! I need to find a way out of this before it's too late! Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

Astral kisses me on the cheek. What a relief! For a second there, I thought it was going to be on the lips.

"No, your highness. You must kiss the princess on her lips". He whispered

Seriously, who invented that rule?! I could see that Astral is trying to avoid a kiss too.

What do I do! What do I do! What do I do! He looked over at the king and queen, his face looks desperate for an escape. Suddenly fireworks shoot up in the sky with a loud bang. It diverts everyone's attention, including the priest.

"Did you kiss the bride yet Prince Astral"?

"Yes, I did".

"When was that"? The priest asks suspiciously

"When the fireworks started of course". He said calmly

"Really"?

"Were there any witnesses"? He asked

"Are you implying that I lied"? My brother's voice rose a little

"No no not at all your highness". He said shaking a bit

He cleared his voice.

"The marriage ceremony is now over". He said

I am so relieved that it is over!

**Astral's POV:**

There is no doubt about it! The princess who is about to get married to me is my long lost sister. She looks the same as I remembered well, she is taller and some aspects gown but she still looks the same!

I had to restrain myself from running to her and hugging her. This is quite an interesting plot twist. I'm about to get married to my sister! What has my life come to?

Anyway, I wonder if she remembers me, mother and father. What has she been doing these last couple of years? I thought she died! Has she been living well? I had so many questions to ask her but now is not the right time.

Then the unexpected happens. We have to kiss?! Are you kidding me? She is my sister! How can kiss her on the lips? That is just gross! Of course, I didn't say any of that out loud.

Aha! I will kiss her cheek. That's still a kiss! Except that didn't count as a kiss because it wasn't on the lips! Seriously, who invented this rule?!

I looked over to my parents for help. They got the message and someone set off the fireworks!

The priest looks suspicious but I stopped him from saying anything that would rise more suspicion.

I made it through this day! I wonder if my parents know that she is my sister?

**To be continued...**


	15. 15

**Later that night:**

**Crystal's POV:**

I was in his room. It looks like an ordinary room except it was huge and decorated for the wedding.

My brother suddenly came and shut the door abruptly with a slam.

"Are you alright, Astral"? I ask concerned

"No time to explain! Help me rearrange this room". He said frantically

"Hold on, I'm confused. Tell me what's going on". I demanded

"Fine. In my world, it is an age-old tradition for people to see the bride and groom um...sleep together but I convinced my parents to not let them see that. Now, they are outside this room listening to us to make sure we do...you know". He whispered.

What on earth?! Why is that a tradition?!

"Now, help me shake the bed". He said

"Alright" I shook the bed as hard as I can.

After a few minutes of shaking, my arms got tired so he was left shaking by himself.

"My arms are tired". I complained

"Same here but you cannot stop now". He said still shaking the bed

"Can I break things in this room"? I ask with a grin as he stops shaking the bed

"Alright but don't go overboard".

I started breaking plates, cups, throwing things that I could get my hands on!

"Good, now I want you to scream as loud as possible". He said

"Wait why"? I ask in confusion

"Just do it. It's part of the plan. Trust me". He said

"Okay but I still don't get why".

I took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as I could! I could see that he was covering his ears to prevent any hearing impairments in the future.

"Crystal! Are you trying to make me deaf or something"? He said angrily

"Oh come on, your the one who said that I should scream as loud as possible". I retorted

He slowly floated towards the door to make sure that they are gone. I heard some laughing and a person saying I never knew they could be this loud. Another person says let's not ruin their fun night!

Astral lets out a sigh of relief. He wants to ask me something but he stops mid-way.

"What the matter, brother"?

He looks at me in shock.

"Do you remember everything in the past"? He asks as he floated close to me

"Eh...sort of. I can only remember certain parts. Like I can only remember you and a dragon. Also a field of pretty flowers and... that's about everything I can remember right now". I said

We both sat down on the bed. He discussed the past and how I got swept away by that dragon.

"It was all my fault. If I haven't been so careless, none of this would ever happen! I'm sorry Crystal". He said

I pulled him into an embrace.

"It's not your fault brother. Don't ever say that. I'm still alive aren't I"?

"Yes but..."

"No buts Astral"!

He broke the hug.

"How have you been living these past years"? He asks

"Well, once I fell from that dragon, I ended up in Barian world with amnesia. I guess I hit my head or something. Anyways, a Barian found me when I was 5 and took me in. It wasn't the best place but at least I had food and shelter".

"I don't understand. How did you end up here and married to me"? He asks confused

"I'm getting to it. Anyways, one day I found out that Princess Starlight, went missing. So I agreed to be a replacement princess because I recognized your name! I knew I just had to see you".

"Oh Crystal"!

"Anyways brother do you have any idea what happened to Starlight"? I ask

"Funny story actually. Starlight is here in the castle. One day, I found a girl at the bottom of a cliff and brought her to the palace. Only to find out later that she is Princess Starlight of Barian world". My brother said

"Why doesn't she go back to Barian world"?

"She has amnesia and can't remember anything besides her name. I don't know if that is temporary or permanent". He said sadly

"Oh that makes sense".

"Mother and father will be so pleased to see you again"! He said

"Well, to be honest brother, I don't really remember them much". I said sadly

"Plus, I am their daughter and daughter in law since you know".

"Yea, I was really surprised this afternoon. I never thought the person who was getting married to me is my very own sister"! He said teasing me

"Me too"! I said laughing a bit

"Oh, by the way, do the Barians have anything planned"? He asks

"Yea, they do. They said my job was to cause chaos inside the castle".

"I knew it! It's just like them to pull this distraction"! He said

"Oh, don't tell mom and dad that I'm their daughter".

"Why"? He looks at me confused

"I want to remember them first then break the news to them later".

"Hm... okay but can I call you by your given name instead of Starlight"?

"Sure, brother"!

"No one must know that we are related ok"? I said

"Works for me"!

"Just out of curiosity, where will I sleep"? I ask

"Well, according to our predicaments, we will have to sleep in the same room because we are 'husband' and 'wife' now".

"I could bring a spare bed in here but that will arouse suspicion". He said

"How about this, you take the bed and I will take the sofa"! He said

"What? No! This is your room brother! You deserve to sleep on your bed"!

"Eh, I don't really mind. Plus this isn't the first time that I slept on the sofa". My brother said

"But.."

"But nothing, Crystal. I haven't been a good brother in years. Please, sleep on the bed".

I was about to say something but the look of desperation on his face! I finally gave in.

"Alright, I will sleep on the bed but tomorrow night, we will exchange places".

"Okay". He said

My brother got up from his bed and carried a pillow and blanket to the sofa to sleep. Before I blew out the candles, I guess they lit candles for a more romantic effect, he took a pill out of a bottle and gulped it down with water.

Interesting, what did my brother just take?

"Astral, what did you just swallow"?

"Some vitamins that I have to take daily". He said

"Ohhhh alrighty".

"Good night Astral"!

"Good night my dear sister"!

I smiled at that comment. I went to sleep peacefully that night, knowing that I have a brother!


	16. 16

**Astral's POV:**

As I got up, I felt pain. So I reached for the pills in the medicine bottle near the sofa. I clutched my chest and gripped the sofa so that I didn't wake my sister up. I quickly swallowed the pill and it was over.

I got to keep this a secret from her. If she knows then she would be worried and I don't want that. I rose up from the sofa and floated over towards the bed where she was slowly waking.

"Morning sleepyhead"! I said

"Morning brother"! She said while yawning

"Did you have a good night sleep"? I ask

"Yup! It was the best"! She said

"That's good! Now, I got to go over some things with you". I said

She nodded and I continued.

"Everyone thinks that we are a couple now. So we have to act like a couple. Before you get me wrong, I do not mean public displays or affection. What I mean is act like you normally do but maybe add in a hug or two, just to rouse off suspicion from others". I said

"Ohhhhh alrighty, I can do that"! She said excitedly

"I still find our situation weird though". My sister said

"Tell me about". I groaned

**Eliphis's POV:**

"Honey, how do you think our daughter in law is? I mean is she nice and kind"? I ask my wife while walking

"I honestly don't know but I think that she is a good person. We saw her yesterday at the wedding".

"She is a very pretty girl and I hope that she is kind". I said

"Her appearance reminds me of someone". My wife said

"I know but she can't be her. Our daughter is dead". I said sadly while embracing my wife

"I know".

Just then, Astral and Crystal came out of their room.

"Good morning mom and dad. Did you sleep well last night"? She ask

"Good morning to you too, Crystal! We slept well last night. Thank you"! My wife said with a smile

"Good morning mother and father"! Astral said

"Good morning son"! I said with a cheery look

"So Crystal, what are your likes and dislikes"? I ask

"Well, I love nature! Mostly flowers and other things. It's just so peaceful. I don't like politics that much. I mean, I know a few things but it doesn't really interest me that much". She said

"What a coincidence, I love nature as well!" My wife said excitedly

"You do? That's awesome"! My daughter in law said with a grin

"Why do you like nature, Crystal"? My wife asks

"To be honest, it just feels so calm and relaxing. When I am in a field of flowers, I can forget all of my worries as a princess and be carefree"! She said

"Same"! My wife said excitedly

Wow! They really are alike.

We walked downstairs to the breakfast table as usual. My son is talking to Crystal a few steps back. I wonder what they are talking about?

I decided to not listen in because of privacy reasons. I sat down at the table along with everyone.

**Enna's POV:**

"This is Princess Starlight of Barian but she may be called Crystal"! I said to everyone

"Crystal, this is Star, Maria, and Lily". I said, introducing her to the rest

"It's so good to finally meet all of you! Astral has mentioned good things about the three of you. I hope that we can all be friends"! She said

The three of them looked at Astral. He was looking away at them. Did my son tell her everything? I got to have a talk with him later.

"I hope that we can all be friends too"! They said smiling

That's good. They are all getting along pretty well!

"So Crystal, what are your hobbies? Like what are you passionate about"? Maria asks

"I guess my music. Mainly my piano. I learned it while I was very young and playing it relaxes me"! She said

Astral suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Really, I play the piano too! How about a duet sometimes, milady"? He said

"Well alright, sweetie but I must warn you, I'm a professional"! She said teasingly

"Is that a challenge"? He asks leaning closer

"You bet it is, sweetheart"! She said giggling a bit

I never knew my son could be this way. Has he really fallen in love with her? I looked at everyone and could tell that they are thinking about the same thing.

**Star's POV:**

Wow! This is interesting! To be honest, I expected Astral to be all sad but on the contrary, he's flirting and teasing.

Has he fallen in love with her? Well, they are newlyweds so technically yes but still, he was so sad for a few days that lead up to the wedding. How come the sudden change? Is it true love?

**Maria's POV:**

They even have pet names for each other and it's only been one day! I know I should be happy for them but I just can't.

I'm a little bit jealous but what can I do about it? I can't be with him because he's married to Crystal and he doesn't like me in that way.

I will try to be happy for them but that's just a facade of lies.

**Lily's POV:**

I never expected the princess of Barian world to look like Astral's dead sister. Her face, it looks the same as her. I almost ran up and hugged her but I restrained myself from doing so.

I knew that she couldn't be the Crystal I know. His sister died a long time ago but she looks so much like her! She plays piano just like his sister! I can't take it anymore! I must ask her.

"Crystal, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago". I said

Astral and Crystal looked at each other with surprised faces.

"Who may that be"? She asks

"Astral's sister". I said


	17. 17

**Hi, how is it going! I know this story has been on a break for awhile. My apologies to everyone who is reading this story. I have been really busy with things and with this whole pandemic, I felt unmotivated to write but here is a new chapter!**

**Previously** : You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago.

Who might that be?

Astral's sister.

**Crystal's POV:**

Uh oh, have I been found out already? It's only the first day! I frantically thought.

" _Crystal, get a hold of yourself_ ".

" _Astral?!"_

How is he in my head?

 _"How are you talking to me telepathically_ "?

 _"It's an ability_ that all of us are able to do since birth. _You just don't remember it"._

That is so cool! I wonder what other powers/abilities I have.

 _"Astral_ , _help me. I have already been found out and it's not even past the first day"!_

_" calm down, what's the harm of them knowing that you're my sister "?_

_"I don't remember any of them_. _I want to remember them first then tell them the truth so that they don't have to worry about me"._

I heard an internal sigh coming from my brother as he comes up with an excuse.

"She might look similar to my sister but she died along time ago, Lily". He said with a sad sigh

I decided to pretend that I didn't know anything and asked

"You had a sister, Astral"?

"Yes, she was the best sister that I could have ever wished for" he said while smiling.

I decided to play the charade till the end

"She sounds like a great person! Where is she now"? I asked in my best innocent voice.

At the question, they all had sad faces. I can understand why. They all thought that I was dead.

After a couple of moments, Maria spoke up.

"She passed when she was at the age of 5. We all thought that you were her". She said sadly

"Do I really look like Astral's sister"?

"Yes, you look like the older version of her". Enna said

"At first, I thought that you were my daughter that had passed but you are not" she continued

I was really disappointed that my family didn't recognize me. It hurts to know that they think that I'm dead.

**Astral's POV:**

I don't exactly understand why my sister decided to hide this secret. Isn't it better to just let them all know?

"I am so sorry for your loss. I didn't know that she was gone" Crystal said sadly

I can feel the sadness radiating off her. It was an ability that I was born with. I can detect emotions from other people.

I smiled sadly and placed one of my hands on her shoulders as a comforting gesture.

"Crystal, don't worry about it. You didn't mean to bring it up. Let the past be the past". I said while looking at her.

She smiled a bit

"Thank you Astral".

Just then, my father cleared his throat and said

"Exactly. It's not your fault. You just didn't know that's all. Anyways, how are you adjusting to this palace"?

"To be honest, I feel like this place is very beautiful and I feel more comfortable in this environment with all of you"!

"That's a relief". My mother said with a smile

"Say, Crystal, do you want to go outside later? I bet you are bored staying inside this palace all day" Star chimed in.

"That's a great idea! We can show her about this world and how pretty it is" Lily added.

"Ok! I would love to explore this world. Astral, want to come with"? She asked happily

"Alright"!

It was nice to see my sister smile again.

_Time skip after breakfast:_

I was just about to go when my father stopped me.

"Astral, we need to talk".

Crystal walked up to me looking concerned.

"Something wrong"?

"My parents just want to talk to me about a few things. No worries". I said reassuring her

"Alright, we will be waiting near the main door outside. Don't take too long".

With that, she flew off to meet the others.

_In the throne room:_

"What do you want to talk about father, mother"?

"First of all, how is your Tuberculosis? Is it getting better"? My father asked

"I'm not getting that many attacks recently so I'm assuming that it is getting slightly better".

"If you feel anything off or have any other symptoms, tell us ok"? My mother said

I smiled "ok mom and dad. I will tell you if things get worse".

"What is the second thing you want to discuss"?

"Astral, how many things have you told your wife"? My mother said gently

I didn't... Ohhhhh. I would not, could not put the words Crystal and wife together. It's just so weird.

"Crystal"?

"Yes, how many things did you tell her"? My father suddenly spoke up

Why are they asking me that? Was I not supposed to tell her something?

"Why are you asking me that father"?

He walked towards me and urged me to sit down, which I did.

"Astral, you must be cautious of her. She is from Barian world and we also know that she was sent here to create chaos in the palace". My father said

My mother added

"Even though she seems kind and caring, don't let that demeanor fool you, son".

I was still processing this. Be wary of my own sister? I can't be suspicious of my own sister. I haven't been a good brother to her all these years. The last thing I want to do is to be suspicious of her.

Noticing my silence, my mother said "I know you love her. The way you looked at her during breakfast says it all".

I'm confused. Sure she is my sister but I don't love her in a romantic way.

"What"? I asked in confusion

Seeing that I was confused, my mother changed her wording.

"Crystal. Do you love her"?

"Of course I do. She is family". I answered

My mother shook her head.

"No, I mean as in a romantic sense".

"I..." I don't know what to say. If I say yes, then it just feels wrong but if I say no then how do I explain it.

After careful consideration, I decided to tell my parents.

"No, I love her but not romantically. I love her as a sister."

My father and mother both had shocked faces when I said that.

After a couple of moments of silence, my father said "But last night..."

"Last night, we didn't do anything". I cut him off quickly

Sensing their confusion, I added, "those noises and the screams that you heard were from me and her reorganizing the room. We broke plates, vases, shook the bed and we basically destroyed the whole room". I said calmly

My mother's mouth dropped in shock while my father just had a shocked face.

After a few moments, my mother spoke "so that means you two didn't do anything"?

"We didn't. We just destroyed the room to fool the people listening outside".

My father spoke up "then why were you acting like your in love this morning"?

"That was all just an act to fool suspicious people". I said smiling

"That was all an act"? My mother asked

I nodded.

"Well son, I got to give you points for the most convincing act because you fooled both of us". My father said

"I'm pretty sure that your friends are fooled too by that acting of yours". My mother said laughing

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came Maria, Lily, Star, and last but not least Crystal.

Lily, Star, and Crystal looked really sad with tears in their eyes and a mix of anger while Maria just had a guilty look on her face.

I knew this was coming sooner or later.

Crystal walked towards me with no emotions on her face whatsoever and before I can react, I felt a hand hitting my cheek.

**Hi all, I will try to update more often. I don't know when I will update next but my update schedule is erratic. Also, I apologize for the grammar issues. English is my second language. Anywho, happy holidays!**


	18. 18

**Hello, Wow! Two updates in a row! Please support this story by liking it and review it. Without further delay, I give you Chapter 18 of Forbidden Love!**

**Previously:** Crystal walked towards me with no emotions on her face whatsoever and before I can react, I felt a hand hitting my cheek.

* * *

_A few minutes ago:_

**Crystal's POV:**

I was quite curious. What did my parents have to say with Astral? Why so secretive all of a sudden? Are they suspicious of me because they think that I come in harm? Do they really not recognize me after all these years? Those were the questions that were in my head. Do they really not trust me?

"Crystal, are you alright?" Lily sudden asks as I jolted out of my thoughts

I smiled "of course, I was just thinking about something that's all." Well, it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't necessarily the truth either.

"I bet you were missing your husband weren't you?" Star suddenly chimed in playfully.

Husband? What? Then it dawned on me. Yesterday, I got married to my brother, who was also my 'husband'. To imaging me getting married to my brother? Absolutely not! No way. I will not ever put the words Astral and husband together in a sentence. That is so wrong on many levels!

Noting my silence, Lily said "No worries, you will get to meet him soon enough. Then we will go outside and get some fresh air. Isn't that right Maria?"

We all looked in her direction waiting for an answer but she looked like she was thinking deeply about something and clearly didn't hear the question.

We all walked closer to her.

"Maria?" I said as I waved my hands in front of her face to see if she is awake.

"Hello, earth to Maria. Are you in there?" Lily asked while Stars shook her to wake her.

Finally, she snaps out of whatever she is thinking of and comes back to reality.

"Are you okay, Maria?" I asked in concern.

"Yea, are you alright? You never froze like that before." Star asked in concern

She smiled but I could tell it was forced "I'm fine guys. I just couldn't sleep last night that's all."

"That's why you need to sleep earlier". Star said

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Star."

"No biggie," Star said

I could obviously tell that she likes Astral. I mean like all the signs are there. She must have been jealous of me because I am his 'wife' so to speak.

Honestly, what has my life come to?

**Maria's POV:**

I was still upset that Astral loves Crystal so much. I mean can you blame me? It's only been a day and they already have pet names for each other. It makes me so angry. My anger isn't directed at Crystal though. It's directed at me. I'm angry that I couldn't just be happy for them and give up on him entirely.

As we approached the main door leading to the throne room, I heard them talking about Astral's Tuberculosis. I need to get all of them away immediately before they knew about his condition! I wonder if Crystal knows yet?

"Guys, why don't we go outside and wait for him? It's better. Plus, it's impolite to hear other people's conversations." I said in a hasty voice.

They all stopped walking and turned around, looking at me as I tried to pull them away from the door.

"Why? We eavesdropped all the time when we were little. What difference does it make now?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Yea, we all want to hear what they are talking about! I mean like what is so secretive about them talking?" Crystal asks

"I'm tired of being left out in the dark," Star said

With that, they all simultaneously started to go towards the door with me, trying to get them away from it.

I know that it's no use. It's three against one, of course, they will win.

I racked my brain for an excuse but it is blank. I couldn't come up with an excuse anymore.

I'm _sorry Astral, I tried._

They leaned against the door and heard the phrases Astral, Tuberculosis, and symptoms. The rest, I assumed they filled it in on their own.

**Lily's POV:**

Astral has Tuberculosis? No... This is not real. This is a dream, right? This has to be a dream! If he has that illness, why didn't he told me it sooner? Why? I looked at Crystal and Star. It looks like they didn't know either.

I finally looked at Maria. She was closing her eyes as if she was guilty of something. She knew! She knew this whole time. Why didn't she say anything to us? Why keep it a secret? Are we even friends?

**Star's POV:**

Tuberculosis? Astral has Tuberculosis? Tears were threatening to fall right now. I have done my fair share of research on illnesses and I know what Tuberculosis is. Why didn't he say anything to us? Does he not trust us enough? Are we even friends?

**Crystal's POV:**

There are so many emotions that I am feeling right now. Sadness, anger, disappointment. I chose to do that one thing that seemed like the best choice. I kicked open the door. I stared at my brother directly in the eye. We locked eyes for a minute. At that minute, I was thinking, Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we family?

I walked over to him without displaying any emotions and slapped him hard on the cheek.

I could tell that they were shocked. I could tell that he was shocked that I did that but I just didn't care about that anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are having Tuberculosis? Do you not trust me that much to tell me?" I said with tears streaming down my face

He slowly lifted his head and walked towards me "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that I would worry you, worry all of you. You are all vital people to me, and I don't like you to be sad." He said calmly as he wiped my cheek

I quickly tackled him into an embrace along with his friends. We cried in his arms until nightfall.

* * *

**Hi,**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please show me support and favorite this story. Thank you!**

**-Peace**


	19. 19

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter.**

**Astral's POV:**

They all fell asleep on top of me. I got to admit **,** all three of them were a bit heavy. I somehow stood up from the pile of my friends **.**

My parents came over and helped me carry my friends to their rooms. My mother carried Crystal and my father carried Lilly and Star.

I sighed and carried Maria back to her room. As I carried her back to her room, I felt a mild pulsing headache starting to form. I ignored it because headaches are nothing to worry about and will go away in a few days.

Suddenly, Maria stirred from her sleep and put her arms around my neck. She'sasleep, how does she know that she is being carried?

I came into her room and put her on her bed to sleep. She suddenly pulled me closer to her until we were inches apart.

Even though she was asleep, I couldn't help noticing how pretty she is. I never noticed how pretty she was before since I see her every day.

Why on earth do I have these thoughts? This must be a side effect of my sickness. Yea, that must be right!

"Astral..."

I heard my name so I turned around.

"Astral..."

I heard my name being whispered again. I came closer to Maria. Why is she whispering my name? Is she having a dream about me or does she know that I'm in her room?

Why do I feel this way? I didn't feel this way before **.** So why now? I exited her room with new confusion on my mind.

I walked to my room and found my parents waiting for me.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here this late"?

"We are just checking up on you that's all". My mother said gently.

I sat down at the table with them. "I'm fine. My Tuberculosis is dormant recently so that's a good sign".

"No, I meant how are you as in your friends knowing about your condition". My father said.

"I'm fine with them knowing but I don't want them to worry about me".

"Honey, we will find a cure..." My mother began.

I smiled at that thought "No need to cheer me up with false hope, mom". I said sadly

"I knew this day will come and if I die, then that's my fate".

"Astral," my father began

"No need to cheer me up, mother, father."

I need to end this conversation now! Before it escalates!

"Mother, father, it is very late and you have a lot of work to do tomorrow. So go get some rest". I said quickly

"But..." my father began

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I have my medications and Crystal knows too". I said reassuringly

My mother and father glanced at her. Then my father speaks

"Son, if she sleeps on your bed, then where do you sleep"?

"I sleep on the couch of course". I answered

"Son, but your" my mother began

"Mom, Dad, don't worry about me. I slept on the couch many times before. It's actually pretty comfortable". I said to reassure them

They glanced hesitantly and was about to say something but for some reason decided against it.

"Alright but if you notice any headaches or anything out of the ordinary, call us immediately. We will be in the other room alright"

"Alright, Have a good rest, mother, father," I said happily

As they exited my room, they said"Good night son/Astral."

"Night".

I got a pillow and blanket and plopped myself on the couch.

_"What is wrong with me these last couple of days?"_ I thought as I laid on the couch.

_"I haven't been feeling like myself for days now. Is this the doing of my illness?"_ I glanced at my sister who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

_"If only I could be free from this illness. Maybe then I will have more time to spend with the people I love."_ I smiled sadly at that thought.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pulsing, stabbing pain rippled through my head and I clutched my head in pain.

What on earth was that? Sure, I had headaches in the past but none like these before. I tried to soothe the pain by messaging my temples but it was still there. Oh well, no use in thinking about what caused this headache. I thought as I slept through the night.

_The next morning:_

I stirred from my slumber and winced at the sunlight that's coming through my window. I still have that headache from yesterday. Sighing, I quickly sat up and was about to wake Crystal when I started coughing. I tried to muffle the cough with my hands but it's no use. Crystal woke up and saw me leaning on the couch to support myself from falling.

"Astral!" She exclaimed and rushed over to plop one of the medicine into my mouth.

I was breathing heavily from the attack but I managed to say a few words to her.

"I'm fine, Crystal"

"No, you are not! Just look at the blood on your hands!" She said in concern

I smiled "It happens all the time. Don't worry, I will be fine." I said in hopes of reassuring her

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my brother! After so many years of suffering from amnesia, I finally met you, Astral." She said in a sad voice

I pulled her into an embrace "Nothing in life is eternal. All parties have to end someday. People can't live forever."

"I know, but..."

I quickly cut her off "It's all in the hands of fate now. Whether they decide for me to live or die, I accept it as a part of my life." I sad sadly

"Anyway, Mother and father will suspect something is up if we don't come downstairs for breakfast," I said hoping to change the topic

We broke away from the embrace and she helped me stand up. I still felt a little disoriented from this headache but it's best not to let her know. I don't want to worry her more than she is right now.

We walked to the breakfast table and I was greeted with hugs from my friends.

"Astral, how are you feeling?" Maria asked with a concerned look

"Yea, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better," I exclaimed with a smile

"I haven't been getting a lot of attacks lately so that's a good thing". I lied about this morning's attack

"It's great to see that you are better," Lilly said happily

"It sure is!" Star said

Crystal looked at me strangely.

_"Crystal, Please do not tell them about this morning's attack."_

_"Why would you hide it from them?"_

_"I don't want to worry them more than they are."_

_"but-"_

_"Please, don't tell them or mother and father."_

_After a couple of minutes of silence from my sister_

_"Ok, I promise that I won't tell them."_

_"Thank you, Crystal," I said with a sigh of relief_

As I was eating, I felt a stabbing pain in my eye and it almost made me lose control of my motor skills. Luckily, I held on to the bowl tightly and the people around me didn't suspect anything.

Turns out, I was wrong and my mother noticed that something was up.

"Astral, are you alright?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards me in concern

"I'm fine, mother." I lied

I could tell that she was still suspicious "It's not the tuberculosis attack so don't worry." I said in an attempt to reassure her but it did not reassure her

I have to end this as quickly as possible for my parents and friends do not worry about me.

"I am feeling a bit unwell today so continue breakfast without me. I will be in my room if anyone needs me." I said as quickly as possible and stood up

I could feel people talking but I didn't pay any attention to them. My main focus right now is on this headache I'm experiencing and how to not worry my friends and family.

Just as I turned the corner, my vision started to get blurry, there was this sharp stabbing pain on one side of my head that made me stumble back in pain but I didn't notice the chair that was behind me. I tripped backward on the chair and I guess I hit something hard on a table or like a floor of some sort. My vision was getting blurry and disoriented. I felt the back of my head and there was a red liquid? At least I think there was.

The last thing I remember was a bunch of people yelling for someone and yelling at me for some reason. Then, I fainted...


End file.
